A História de Alina Jackson
by blackie harry
Summary: E se, em vez de engravidar de Poseidon, Sally tivesse engravidado de Zeus? E se, em vez de um rapaz, ela tivesse tido uma rapariga? E se Poseidon viesse a se apaixonar perdidamente pela semi-deusa? O que iria acontecer?
1. O Nascimento de um SemiDeusa

-Vamos Sra. Jackson, empurre com força! - Exclamou a parteira.

Sally estava esgotada. Havia já cinco horas empurrava mas o seu bebé teimava em não sair.

-Não posso, não aguento mais – disse Sally, deixando-se cair na cama.

-Aguenta sim – encorajou suavemente a parteira com um sorriso. - Vamos, já está quase.

Sally respirou profundamente várias vezes e voltou a fazer força, gritando no processo. Momentos depois, um grito indignado se fez ouvir na sala de parto. Sally ria e chorava enquanto a parteira colocava o bebé em cima do peito dela.

-Parabéns Sra Jackson – felicitou a parteira. - É uma linda menina!

" Oh, ela será uma verdadeira beleza! " Pensou Sally enquanto observava avidamente o rosto da sua bebé. Pouco depois, a parteira pegou na bebé, informando que a menina seria lavada, pesada e examinada. Depois de ser limpa por uma enfermeira, Sally foi levada para um quarto vazio.

Enquanto esperava que lhe trouxessem a sua filha, Sally reparou numa pequena caixa que se encontrava na mesinha de cabeceira. Em cima estava um envelope. Sally pegou nele e abriu-o.

Ao lê-lo, Sally sorriu carinhosamente.

_Obrigado por este maravilhoso presente._

" Obrigada eu" pensou Sally enquanto pegava na caixa. O que viu no seu interior deixou-a sem fôlego: pousada numa pequena almofada, estava um magnífico medalhão de ouro branco no qual no seu centro, estava uma safira em forma de raio.

Foi nesse momento que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, empurrando um carrinho, onde se encontrava a sua menina.

-Ah, estou a ver que já recebeu uma prenda! - Exclamou a enfermeira ao colocar o carrinho ao lado da cama.

-Não é para mim, é para a minha filha – respondeu Sally. - É do pai dela.

-Oh! Ele está aqui? - Perguntou a enfermeira, olhando em volta.

-Não, ele não pode vir.

-Que pena. Bem, eu preciso saber qual será o nome deste pequeno anjo para a certidão de nascimento.

Sally olhou uns momentos para a filha.

- Jackson.


	2. Uma Morte Inesperada

Alina suspirou.

Havia já duas que ela assistia a aula do Sr. Deff, o professor de Latim, e ela estava profundamente aborrecida.Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra essa aula mas depois de ouvir pela sexta vez, em dois dias, o quão os exames finais eram importante, era o suficiente para a paciência e, olhe, que ela não tinha muita.

Alina tinha 16 anos e estudava num colégio interno privado, situado bem no centro de Nova Iorque, só para raparigas. Ela era alta e magra, com um corpo lindamente definido. Tinha um longo cabelo negro que lhe chegava até a cintura, um rosto magnificamente esculpido e uns olhos cinzento escuro, a cor do céu num dia de intensa chuva.

Alina vivia com a sua mãe, Sally, e o seu padrasto John Doe, um homem muito rico e ao qual Alina detestava esse desgraçado que convencerá a sua mãe a manda-la para o colégio interno. "Será muito bom para ela" dissera ele. Claro, o único motivo fora que ele não queria a Alina por perto. Tudo começara quando Alina tinha 5 anos, Sally e John tinham acabado de se casar e John dissera que ele era o seu novo pai. "Eu já tenho um pai" respondera Alina, olhando seriamente para o John. " E não és tu!"

Digamos que ele não gostou da resposta.

Alina tocou distraidamente no medalhão que tinha no pescoç medalhão era a única coisa que tinha do seu pai, era o seu bem mais recebera-o no dia em que nasceu e, desde então, nunca mais o largara, era como seu o medalhão a protegia...

PAW!

Alina saltou da cadeira devido ao susto!

O Sr. Deff estava em frente da sua secretária, com a sua enorme mão apoiada nela.

- Miss Jackson, a minha aula a aborrece?

- Euh...não.

- Então não terá problemas em me recordar qual é o assunto da aula de hoje?

- Euh...os deuses gregos?

- Muito bem - felicitou sarcasticamente o Sr, Deff. - E quais são?

- Os filhos de Cronos: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia e Demeter - respondeu Alina.

- Quão cómodo é ter a resposta escrita no quadro, não é? - Perguntou o professor, olhando para a Alina quase com desprezo.

- Tenho dislexia, senhor - respondeu ela, devolvendo o olhar.

- É claro que tem...

Mas antes de acabar a frase, a campainha tocou, pondo fim a aula.

- Quero que fazem, para a próxima aula, uma composição de quatro paginas sobre os seis deuses originais e os seus descendentes - gritou o Sr. Deff por cima do barulho.

Alina arrumou rapidamente as suas coisas e saiu rapidamente da sala. Era sexta-feira e ia passar o fim-de semana com a sua mãe e isso a deixava que o seu padrasto não ia estar presente devido a negócios no estrangeiros. Preparou a mal e como ainda faltava uma hora para que Sam, o motorista da família a viesse buscar, Alina decidiu tomar um banho renascente. Despiu-se rapidamente, retirando o medalhão e pousando o em cima da cama. Cerca de 45 minutos depois, saiu da casa-de-banho e dirigiu-se até a cama, onde estava a roupa que tinha preparado: uns calções de ganga azuis, uma camisa branca, um casaco de ganga, também azul e uns ténis brancos. Quando estava a acabar de apanhar o cabelo, o seu telemóvel tocou, indicando que o Sam tinha chegado. Alina pegou na sua mala e saiu do quarto a correr, esquecendo-se do medalhão, que estava em cima da que iria arrepender-se mais tarde.

- Mããããe! - Gritou Alina alegremente. - Cheguei!

- Minha querida! - Exclamou Sally, ao sair da sala de estar e indo abraçar a filha. - Que saudades!

Sally era uma bela mulher, tinha um lindo cabelo castanho e os seus olhos mudavam de cor consoante a luz. Ela estava sempre a sorrir e deixava qualquer pessoa bem-disposta. Alina e a mãe passaram o fim -de -semana sempre juntas, matando assim as saudades que tiveram uma da outra.

Quando faltava poucas horas para a Alina voltar para o colégio, ela acordou a meio da noite, devido a estranhos barulhos que pareciam vir da cozinha. Intrigada, ela levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se silenciosamente para a cozinha. Quando entrou na cozinha, aquilo que viu a deixou completamente horrorizada: um ser enorme de cor negra, com asas de morcego e com uns dentes ameaçadores segurava, entre as suas garras, o corpo sem vida da sua mãe

Em choque, Alina recuou, acabando por tropeçar e cais ao chão, chamando assim a atenção do monstro. A criatura jogou para longe o corpo de Sally e encaminhou-se na direcção de Alina, que recuava a cada passo, movida pelo terror. Foi então, quando o monstro estava quase a agarrar na Alina, uma intensa luz surgiu. Quando a luz desapareceu, Alina pude ver um homem que nunca tinha visto mas que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar e que olhava para a besta com ódio.

Isso foi demais para a Alina que, devido ao choque da morte da mãe, do monstro e agora do aparecimento do estranho homem, acabou por desmaiar. Ela não viu o homem fazer aparecer na sua mão, o que parecia ser , um raio e a apontar para o monstro, fazendo-o assim desaparecer. 


	3. A Verdade

Passaram várias horas quando Alina finalmente acordou do seu desmaiou. Confusa, ela olhou em volta não reconhecendo o local. Ela estava numa ampla sala, onde se via várias camas alinhadas ao murro. Cada cama estava rodeada por cortinas brancas, quase transparentes.

"Parece uma enfermaria." Pensou Alina, enquanto se sentava na cama. "Mas o que faço aqui?"

-Ah, vejo que já acordaste!

Alina assustou-se, virando-se para trás. Ao pé de uma porta aberta, encontrava-se o que pareia ser um meio homem, meio cavalo.

Escusado será dizer que ela apanhou um susto de morte.

-Quem...quem é você?- Perguntou Alina, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, com medo.- Onde raio estou eu?

-Não tens razão para ter medo.- Sussurrou a estranha criatura, aproximando-se.-O meu nome é Quíron. E tu estás no acampamento dos Mestiços.

-Hã? Eu não percebo...-Disse Alina, confusa.

-Qual é a última coisa de que te lembras?- Perguntou Quíron.

-Heh...eu lembro-me de ter levantado da cama devido a estranhos barulhos vindos da...-Nesse momento Alina ficou pálida, lembrando-se de tudo.

Alina começou a chorar compulsivamente, com lágrimas a escorrer pelo rosto. Quíron aproximou-se de Alina e começou a acariciar o cabelo. Foi preciso quase uma hora para Alina se acalmar.

-Lamento muito Alina. Pelo que aconteceu à tua mãe.- Disse Quíron, entregando-lhe um lenço.

Alina sentia-se perdida. O que iria ela fazer agora? Já não tinha ninguém e certamente não iria pedir ajuda ao idiota do seu padrasto.

-Mas continuo a não compreender o que faço aqui, nem como o senhor sabe o meu nome.-Disse ela, lembrando-se do que ele dissera.

-Qual foi a última coisa que viste antes de desmaiar?

-Para além do monstro?-Perguntou Alina.-Heh...De uma intensa luz, onde apareceu...um homem!

Alina olhou para Quíron, espantada. -Como é possível para um homem aparecer assim do nada?- Exclamou ela.

-Esse homem foi quem te salvou daquele monstro, que te trouxe até aqui e me disse o teu nome.

-Mas quem é ele?

-Ele era Zeus, o Senhor dos Céus e rei dos Deus do Olimpo.-Revelou Quíron.

Passou-se um longo momento de silêncio.

-Ah...ok.-respondeu Alina.

Quíron olhou para ela espantado.

-OK?-Questionou Quíron.-Não vais começar a dizer que estou a mentir ou coisa parecida?

-Depois de ter visto o seu traseiro, acredito em tudo.-Respondeu Alina, olhando para o dito traseiro.-E diz que Zeus me trouxe para aqui?

-Heh, sim. Posso dizer que fiquei espantado quando o vi.

...|FLASHBACK|...

Já passava da meia-noite e Quíron estava a fazer a ronda no acampamento, quando uma intensa luz apareceu mesmo à sua frente, cegando-o por momentos. Quando, por fim, conseguiu ver, o que viu o deixou de boca aberta: o grande Deus Zeus estava à sua frente, carregando nos seus braços uma jovem rapariga inconsciente.

-Lord Zeus,-Cumprimentou Quíron, curvando-se.-que posso fazer por vós?

-Quero que tomes conta desta jovem.-Respondeu Zeus, olhando para a jovem com preocupação.- Ela foi atacada por um monstro e a sua mãe morreu.

Quíron olhava espantado para Zeus. Era a primeira vez que via Lord Zeus com aquele olhar, preocupação misturado com outra coisa.

-Assim o farei, senhor.-Garantiu Quíron enquanto pegava na jovem.

-É bom que o faças,-Exigiu Zeus, ao virar-se para ir embora.- ou eu te farei desejar nunca ter nascido.

Quando Zeus estava a desaparecer, Quíron arriscou:

-Quem é esta jovem senhor?

Embora já não se pudesse ver Zeus, podia sentir a sua grande presença.

-A minha filha, Alina.

...|Fim de FlashBack|...

-O QUÊ?


	4. O Acampamento

Alina estava siderada.

- Como assim, meu pai?1 - Perguntou ela num guincho.

- Sim, teu pai - disse Quíron. - E devias estar agradecida pois ele ignorou a lei, que ele mesmo criou, que impede os deuses terem contacto directo com os filhos mortais.

- Porque há mais?

- Claro - respondeu Qíron. - O que achavas, que eras a única semi-deusa que existia?

- Semi-deusa? - murmurou Alina ainda em choque.

- Olha, ainda falta duas horas antes do Sol a nascer, porque não dormes um pouco? - Sugeriu ao dirigir-se para a saída. - Verás que amanhã tudo será menos confuso.

- Mas... - começou Alina mas Qíron já tinha saído.

Alina suspirou e voltou a deitar-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer mas as imagens do monstro e da sua mãe morta não lhe saía da cabeça. Alina começou a chorar e só momentos depois é que acabou por adormecer de puro cansaço. No momento em que se ia apagar, ouviu uma voz na sua mente que lhe dizia que tudo ia correr bem, que sempre estaria presente para ela.

...

Quando Alina acordou, o Sol já ia alto no céu. Esfregando os olhos, ela levantou-se da cama e encaminhou-se para a saída. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com um homem baixo e gordo. Tinha um nariz vermelho,olhos grandes e lacrimosos e o cabelo encaracolado tão negro que chegava a parecer carmesim. Tinha vestido uma camisa havaiana com tigres estampados e uns calções cor de vinho.

- Ah, já estás acordada - disse o estranho, olhando para ela com uns olhos raiados de sangue. - Ainda bem, pois, se tivesse que te acordar, não irias gostar!

- Quem...quem é o senhor?-Perguntou Alina um pouco receosa.

-Todos aqui me chamam de Sr.D.-Respondeu o estranho.-Sim, mas tu podes me chamar de irmão.

Alina quase se engasgou com a sua saliva.

-Ir...irmão?-Perguntou Alina.

-Sim, querida,-Disse ele, já suspirando.- temos o mesmo pai.

Alina quase podia sentir o seu cérebro a trabalhar a mil há hora, tentando perceber. Ok, que filho de Zeus tem o nome a começar por D?

A solução veio num instante.

-O senhor é o Deus Dionísio!-Exclamou Alina, apontando para ele.

-Bingo!-Disse o Sr.D com um sorriso matreiro.-Agora segue-me. Tenho que te mostrar o Acampamento.

Alina seguiu-o em silêncio, ainda a processar as informações que tinha recebido. O Sr.D mostrou-lhe um pavimento ao ar livre que ele dizia ser o refeitório. Havia um anfiteatro, e uma arena circular. Mas o que mais impressionou Alina foi as cabanas. Eram doze, alinhadas no bosque junto ao lago. Estavam dispostas em forma de U, duas na frente e cinco enfileiradas de cada um dos lados. Eram, sem dúvida, os edifícios mais extraordinários que ela já vira.

Finalmente, o Sr.D parou em frente a uma das duas cabanas na base do U, onde se podia ver o numero I. parecia ser a maior das doze cabanas. A sua porta de bronze tinha desenhado dois raios em forma de X.

-A partir de agora, ficarás a residir nesta cabana.-Informou o Sr.D.

-Que cabana é esta?-Quis saber Alina.

-Cada cabana representa um dos doze deuses do Olimpo.-Explicou ele com um sorriso.- Esta é a do nosso pai, Zeus.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um rapaz, que não podia ter mais de doze anos, veio a correr na direcção deles.

-Sr.D! Sr.D!

Alina viu o irmão bufar furiosamente.

- O que raio queres, pirralho?-Perguntou ele, virando-se furiosamente para o rapaz.

-O Quíron desse para vir chama-lo.-Disse o rapaz ofegante.-Os da cabana de Ares estão outra vez a dar problemas!

-Raios partam aqueles miúdos arrogantes.-Praguejou o Sr.D.-Ah, como eu não tenho paciência para mestiços...

Alina não sabia bem porquê mas sentia-se ligeiramente ofendida. Ela dever ter deixado isso se ver na sua cara, pois o Sr.D revirou os olhos.

-Tu és diferente,-Esclareceu ele, olhando para Alina.-tu és minha irmão e se fizeste o nosso Pai quebrar a sua própria lei, é porque deves valer alguma coisa.

Depois disso, o Deus do Vinho afastou-se, seguido pelo rapaz, deixando Alina sozinha. Finalmente, ela virou-se para a cabana I, aproximou-se da porta de bronze e abriu-a. Alina achou o interior simplesmente magnifico: as paredes eram de mármore branco duro, coberto por tecidos que parecia ser de ouro, relâmpagos enchiam o tecto que pareciam moverem-se pela parede, havia quatro camas, duas encostadas em cada parede, cada cama com o seu armário. No outro lado da cabana, Alina viu uma magnifica secretária, onde estava material para escrita.

Alina aproximou-se de um dos armários e abriu-o, encontrando vários tipos de roupa, que iam do mais convencional ao mais ousado. Alina pegou numas calças azuis escuras e uma T-shirt cor-de-laranja, onde se lia "Acampamento de Mestiços".

Quando começara a vestir a roupa, reparou numa coisa, a cama que se encontrava oposta à sua parecia ter sido utilizada.

"Que estranho, será que à mais alguém nesta cabana?" pensou Alina.

No momento em que acabara de se vestir, ouviu-se uma forte sirene a tocar no exterior . Intrigada, Alina foi até lá fora e viu muitos adolescentes de várias idades dirigirem-se até ao refeitório.

-Alina!

Alina olhou e viu Quíron a aproximar-se.

-Como está hoje, está melhor?-Perguntou ele com um sorriso.

-Sinto-me melhor, obrigada Quíron.-Respondeu Alina, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.-Que barulho foi este?

-Foi o aviso que o almoço está pronto.-Esclareceu Quíron.-Vêm, vou acompanhar-te até lá!

Caminharam lado a lado. Alina podia sentir-se observada pelos outros campistas. Por fim, chegaram ao refeitório. O refeitório era espaçoso, havia doze mesas circulares espalhadas, a maior parte estavam ocupadas mas duas ou três estavam vazias. Quíron levou Alina até perto do Sr.D que estava sentado numa um pouco afastadas das outras. O Sr.D levantou-se quando viu os dois a aproximarem-se.

-Silêncio!-Gritou ele.-Bom, ouçam bem, pois não irei repetir; temos uma nova campista, que chegou de madrugada...

-Indeterminada?-Perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo negro e com uns olhos azuis eléctricos.

-Thalia, nunca ninguém te disse para não interromperes ninguém?-Resmungou Quíron.-Ou achas que ser filha de Zeus te dá todos os direitos?

Alina olhou surpresa para Quíron.

"Mais um?" Pensou ela ao olhar para a sua nova irmã.

-Sim, acho.-Respondeu Thalia, olhando com desprezo para Quíron.

-Como eu estava a dizer antes de ser interrompido, há uma nova campista e não...-Disse Sr.D olhando para Thalia.-, não é indeterminada. ela foi cá trazida pelo pai, que a salvou.

-Oh, e qual foi o Deus que desobedeceu a lei criada pelo meu pai?-Perguntou Thalia com um sorriso maldoso.

O Sr.D limitou-se a olhar para ela com um sorriso e Alina pensou que o irmão estava a gostar do momento.

-Todos vós, cumprimentem Alina Jackson, filha do Deus dos Céus.


End file.
